The Sky Pirates
by author2be3
Summary: In a world were only 3 countries exist, there lives a young gypsy girl named Ahiru. But amongst all these rules and regulations of gypsy life and society life, Ahiru forms a forbidden friendship with a soldier which causes discomfort for some of the other gypsies. Along with the threat and danger of Drosselmeyer and his pirates on the move, can what is wrong be made right?
1. To Conquer the Sky

A/N: Hi there.  
So… I choose to do the crazy gypsy/pirate/sailor steam punk story because only two people voted.  
But someone told me they like the mermaid story, and after I started writing this one the plot for the mermaid one started coming like word vomit (name that reference), I will write that one next! (Because personally I like that one as much as this one!)

But here we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: To Conquer the sky

The roar of cannon fire fills the air.

Men's blood cries can be heard as many fall to their deaths in the wide open sky.

"Hold on men!" the captain calls, "We can fight this!"

The pungent smell of burning metal is overwhelming.  
And once the men see the cannons fire grapple hooks, they know it's too late.

They are quickly boarded by the most unearthly disturbing looking men.

There's hundreds of them, crawling and staggering into the sailors' view, grumbling and muttering as they go.  
They carry swords and pistols daring any man who would be brave enough to face them.

But all goes silent as a man's slow trod is heard.  
He breaks through the crowd of invaders and looks for who is still alive.

He sees a boy trying to crawl away.

"And just who are ya'?" The man growls pointing a pistol to the young boy's head.  
The sailor is too petrified to speak…  
"Who are ya'!?" He yells again.

"I'm just a sailor… sir…" the boy says weakly.  
"What's on this ship!?"  
"Traded goods sir…"

The man strokes his beard, "So this ship was headed to Gold Crown, eh? Well not anymore! We'd be takin' it off yer hands!"

The man grabbed him and chucked to boy to the other side of the ship.  
The boy slammed against the bow, cracking a few ribs and beginning to feel light headed.

"Who… who are you…?" the boy mumbled.  
The old man laughed, "Captain Drosselmeyer, at yer service!"

And the boy's vision began to fade…

* * *

Mytho groaned as he sat back in his chair with his arms folded.  
These council meetings were always stupid! And that was because it was the same every time! Emestress would always have _something_ to complain about, Earthland would want nothing to do with it, so naturally with Gold Crown being the smallest, everything was dumped into their laps.

You think Emestress being the biggest, it could handle its own problems, but NO, that would be too easy! Dictator Bradly never cared about what the hell he was doing any way!

And King Makarov? What a joke! He was always so passive in everything! No wonder his kingdom was so pathetic.

Ugh, leave it to the youngest to be the most responsible I guess…

"And furthermore, I want the gypsies expunged from here immediately!" Travis ordered.  
"So where will they go if Emestress is not available? I certainly don't want them in my kingdom." Makarov said a little sleepily.

"Well then, I guess we should send them to Gold Crown." Bradly said with a wolfish smile on his face.

Mytho stood up and slammed his hands on the council table, "Now wait just a second! I don't get a say in this?! Even if you wanted to get rid of the gypsies you can't send them here! We're crowded as it is with the trader ports that you both solely depend on!"

"Now Mytho," Makarov said a little dizzy-like, "You know we all want what's best. And you know a good amount of gypsies live in Gold Crown anyway…"

"I know! But, I am tired of you both dumping your problems on my home! I've worked hard to sustain this place while you just push everything onto me! I don't want to deny the gypsies a home but-"

"Then it's settled them!" Bradly clapped his hands in glee, "Starting tomorrow the gypsies will be shipped to Gold Crown!" He dropped the gavel down on the table thus concluding this meeting.

Mytho only slammed his head down. These meetings suck!

* * *

Ahiru wandered happily around Gold Crown with her bare feet on the warm stone pavement. Her long red hair was pulled back into a tight braid with a few ribbons tied in. She wore a low cut corset top with a long pink skirt and a green scarf with beads dangling from her waist. But what really caught people's eye in disgust was the red gem in the center of three silver chains that tied around her right hand, the sign of a gypsy.

You see, what makes you a gypsy is not just the lifestyle, but also your 'gift', as Mama Edel would put it. An ability you were born with that could actually benefit society if people only gave it a chance. So what is Ahiru's ability, you ask? She had the ability to be abnormally flexible. She herself nicknamed it the "loose joints" ability.

Yes, Ahiru was one of the few youngest gypsies in her troupe. Besides her there was Pique and Lillie (who were fraternal twins that had the ability to have their minds be connected), Uzura (the youngest with the ability to manipulate a heartbeat with her prized drum), Femio (who had the ability to read people's hearts by changing the colors of the flowers close by), and Jaden (someone very close to Ahiru, had the ability to control people's minds with his flute).

And then there were the older people of the troupe. Ms. Edel, or "mama" as the troupe preferred to call her, who was actually the mother of Uzura, could see the future. Then Hermia and Lysander who were the married couple of the group (well as close to marriage as the three countries would allow). They shared the ability to build and fix anything.

Ahiru was on her way to Port. That was where all the trading was taking place, and Ahiru was the 'scout' of her troupe to see who they could trade with, what they could trade with, and when they could trade. Mama Edel trusted her because Ahiru knew everyone in Port… weather they liked it or not. But yes, Ahiru knew just about everyone in Port, from the sailors to the traders, the thieves to the merchants, and the Navy to the rebels.

It wasn't hard to tell who to trade with when certain people give you the 'evil-eye'. Which, let's be honest, was usually the high and mighty wealthy traders from Emestress or Earthland, and okay, sometimes the military and navy from… well, everywhere. But Ahiru would do what she could to give the gypsies a good name, and you know, some people would believe that.

And along the way, there was one person who even took her by surprise at becoming a friend. He was a Lieutenant for the Navy, by the name of Fakir.

How these two met was a whole other story. But basically ever since they met, they would constantly taunt and tease each other, but it was all in the good name of fun.

The young Lieutenant came into view, and Ahiru rushed up to meet him.  
He smiled upon seeing her.

"Well if it isn't the street urchin." He said sarcastically, "Haven't gone pickpocketing today, have we?"  
"Well if it isn't a dog for the Navy." She responded in a similar tone, "Picking on the weaker ones a usual!"

Fakir gave her his usual 'did you really just say that' look.  
"You never cease to surprise me Ahiru. 'A dog for the Navy' is one I never thought you would say."  
"Well you'd be surprised what the lower wards have said about your men and the council."

He laughed it off, "I can only imagine."  
Ahiru looked down at her feet and started to shift nervously, "So um… Fakir?"  
"Yes?"  
"I was just wondering if… if you would tell me more about Emestress…?" She flashed her undeniably cute smile.

Fakir shook his head, "You know I can't say no to that face…"  
He laughed slightly and cleared his throat, "Alright, last thing I told you-"  
"The port!" Ahiru interrupted, "The port is not as crowded, but not as organized."  
"Right. So once you walk through the port, you come to the grand wall that surrounds Emestress."  
"That's just like Gold Crown!"  
"Yeah! But the thing about this one is that it's more ornate. The bricks have intricate designs carved into them, and during certain parts of the day they change colors."  
Ahiru looked at him with wide eyes. The outside world always fascinated her. But since she was a gypsy, leaving was next to impossible. And besides even if she did leave, she would be treated even worse than where she was now. Gold Crown tolerated the gypsies, while Emestress just despised them. But at least this gave her an excuse to talk with Fakir. He was unique, and maybe that was because he was not the same as the others, but at the same time he was. Fakir was loyal and kind, but strong and protective.

Right before Fakir could continue, there was a shout.  
"Ahiru! Where are you?"

It was Jaden.  
Although it was hard to tell considering he was covered by his black cloak. He was always self-conscious like that.  
Ahiru slightly twitched at the sound of her name. She didn't want to go just yet! She wanted to hear more! Was that a crime?  
Well according to Jaden, it probably was.

Ahiru had known Jaden since they were children out on the streets looking for a home. And although that was great and all, he always behaved like an overbearing brother, especially when she was seen with other men. And Ahiru never understood why, but right now all she knew was that Jaden would probably attempt to skin Fakir alive if he saw her with him.

"I have to go." She whispered.  
Fakir's face dropped a little having heard that. "Alright. But I'll see you again, right?"

Ahiru nodded and quickly left.

As Fakir watched her leave, he didn't notice Autor walking up behind him.  
"You talking to that gypsy again?" He asked, making Fakir jump.  
Fakir turned and glared at him, "And if I am?"

Autor shrugged, "Hey, I won't challenge my commanding officer's personal tastes."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I see the way you look at her. You kind of like her, even though she's a gypsy, right…?"  
Fakir kept quiet, his eyes locked on in the cold glare.  
"Is that any of your business?"

"Well to be fair sir, I have noticed a change in you."  
Fakir only raised an eyebrow.  
"You see sir, I've noticed you've been more observant ever since you started talking to her." He paused for a moment, "I also noticed you started writing again…" He said quietly.

Fakir held in his anger after hearing that. Autor was a close friend of his, so he had no reason to snap at him.  
"I mean…" Autor continued, "I saw it as a miracle. You know… after your mother, Retzel, died…"  
Fakir clenched his fists, "I know…"

* * *

It was getting late at the gypsy camp, as Jaden walked Ahiru home.  
Ahiru had finally convinced him to take that stupid cloak off, revealing his short curly blond hair that was almost parallel in color to his fair skin.

The two had been silent for the most part, until they got closer to the camp.  
"Ahiru, who was that man I saw you with?" You could easily tell Jaden was trying to hold back the venom in his voice.

Ahiru sighed. Well now she was caught.  
"He's a friend I made while scouting out the port."  
Ahiru could feel the glare growing in Jaden's eyes.

"Oh… So it is. And a man for the Navy no less."  
"Yes." Ahiru said definitively. She could already tell where this was going.

"I'm not okay with you talking to him." He said flatly.  
"You don't have to Jaden. You're not my father."

By this point, the two had entered the camp, unaware of the fact their conversation carried on into the main ground where everyone was waiting.  
"What are you-"  
"talking about?"  
Pique and Lillie asked.

Ahiru gave Jaden a sharp glare, which he ignored.  
"Ahiru, has befriended a soldier in the Navy." Jaden said, practically taunting her.

"What?!" Mama Edel said running up the two.  
"Ahiru, you know what we've told you about soldiers and the council."  
Ahiru sighed, "Yes I know. But you're the one who keeps saying that 'they need to give us a chance'. So I think the best way to do that would be to give them a chance."

Mama Edel sighed, "I guess that's true."  
"But Ahiru," Hermia said trying to be causious with her words, "You're not worried about what might happen? What if he tries to hurt you?"  
"If he does, I'll pound him for trying to hurt my little sister!" Lysander added.

Ahiru couldn't help but laugh a bit. Those two always did treat her as their little sibling, even though they weren't that far apart in age.  
"Don't worry Hermia, I'm sure he won't."

Just then Ahiru felt a tug at her skirt, it was Uzura.  
"He isn't mean –zura?"  
"No Uzura. He's very kind actually." She said rubbing the little girl's head.  
Mama Edel picked up her child and began to rock her while talking to Ahiru, "If you feel you can trust him then, alright. But if it seems like something is off about him, don't hesitate to run away."

"Of course Mama." Ahiru said before going to her tent.  
Jaden watched her leave with a bitter feeling twisting around in his heart.  
And just what made this guy so special in Ahiru's eyes, huh? What did he know about her? What made him 'okay' to be friends with?  
Jaden kept sitting on these thoughts all through the night, not getting an answer anytime soon.

* * *

A/N: And there we go.  
Did you like this story? Should I continue? Does it need work? Comments?

I could really use some feedback on this. Let me know!  
Thank you for reading! :)


	2. A New Day at Port

Chapter 2: A new day at Port

Mama Edel awoke from her vision she kept seeing. It was not clear what was happening, all she kept seeing was Ahiru at Port crying for help. But her visions were usually like this. A little unclear, a few flashes here and there, maybe sound if she was lucky. But still, this was something Edel could not shake off.

The people of this troupe where her children, and the thought of anything happening to them struck fear into her heart. If this vision was right, she couldn't send Ahiru alone at Port anymore. She sighed upon realizing how stubborn Ahiru could be sometimes. This would be something she would not be happy with. Ahiru was 18 now, in other words a young woman. But there were moments she still behaved like a teenage girl, one that was hopeful, angry, over dramatic, and (of course) stubborn. She had to think of a way to convince Ahiru to go to Port with someone until this vision haunted her no more.

And with the Celestial Festival coming up, it was important to her that her whole family was present for that day.  
Could it be that this vision be because of… no it couldn't, that was stopped of almost 15 years ago.  
Edel fingered her red jewel that hanged from her head.  
'These red gems are what define us as gypsies,' she thought, 'but simple people don't realize how much of a toll it takes on us.'

Then another thought crossed her mind.  
Perhaps sending Jaden with Ahiru would make her feel safer.  
She would have to tell them in the morning because right now, sleep (and possibly the vision) were calling back to her.

* * *

Ahiru walked back to Port with an annoyed face, and it was mostly because of who was walking with her.  
Yes, Mama Edel finally came to that point to give Ahiru a chaperone. She could tolerate anyone, but right now, she was still pretty mad at how Jaden babied her the other day, and now Mama basically _asked_ him to treat her like one for a while.

"Are you just going to keep pouting or are we going to talk about this?" Jaden asked trying to keep his cloak on.  
Ahiru took a deep breath, "Well maybe I would if you stop carrying that cloak around. You're going to pass out from all the heat, and I don't plan on carrying you back to camp."

Jaden shrugged and slipped off the cloak.  
"So… now we can talk?"  
"I'm not happy with you treating me like a child!" Ahiru snapped, "You're the same age as ME! So stop acting like my father when I talk to people you don't like."

"I'm only like that because I want to protect you. I mean… we've known each other since… always. You know I want what's best for you."  
Ahiru sighed, "I know you do. I just wish you wouldn't treat me like a child. You can be so over possessive sometimes."

"Right… I'll work on it, okay?" He gave a look that read 'please forgive me!'  
She shook her head, "Okay. Let's go then." She tugged at his sleeve making move quicker with her steps.

The Port was more crowded than usual. No really, it was as if the whole place was jammed with new people. The crowd was so thick you couldn't push your way through. Oh no, you had ram your way through. And it wasn't before long that Jaden and Ahiru got separated.  
Ahiru kept getting pushed and knocked all over the place, until eventually someone overpowered her and knocked her to the ground.

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice said.  
Ahiru looked up to find Fakir.

She smiled and took his hand while he pulled her up.  
"Why are there so many people today?" She asked, dusting off her skirt.  
"Take a closer look at their jewelry."

Ahiru carefully scanned the crowd for something they all had in common. And then she spotted it… the red gem stone.  
"They're gypsies!"  
"You would be correct. Dictator Bradly made a big fuss of their presence in his land, so he ordered all the gypsies to be sent here. Thereby making life even more difficult for the people already living here while Bradly continues to build what he calls 'the perfect society'." Fakir spoke of Dictator Bradly with such distain. Besides being a good soldier, Fakir was also well rounded in politics being that he was councilman Mytho's favorite.

"So… he really only sees this place as a way to dump all his unwanted valuables." Ahiru hung her head, "Just another great reason to be a gypsy." Those words were said with such bitterness it was almost heart breaking.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, just because some guy who has his face plastered all over a bunch of walls and sits in some big chair, it shouldn't define your life."  
Ahiru pushed his hand away, "I didn't choose this life Fakir. It was pushed onto me."  
This time he put both hands on her shoulders, "I know that, but listen. There are those who actually do care about you. Take councilman Mytho for example. He actually cares what happens to everyone else."  
"Because he's a councilman. He's supposed to!"  
"Well… then take me for example. I didn't have to know you, I could have completely ignored you when we first met."

Ahiru raised her head up and looked at him, "Then… why didn't you?"  
Fakir swallowed for a second, "Well… you kind of had this presence about you… something in how you behaved. There was just something that had… light to it. It was different from what I've known."

Her lips curled into a smile.  
"There's that smile." He said rubbing her head, "And you better keep it if you're sticking around."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I have to escort councilman Mytho and his wife councilwoman Rue to Emestress for another council meeting."  
Ahiru's eyes went wide, "You… you mean… the two most powerful people in Gold Crown are going to be here?!"

Fakir silenced her quickly, "We don't want anyone to know." He whispered, "This meeting is very important."  
"Why?" She whispered back.  
"It's about the sky pirates. They attacked another cargo ship not too long ago. And word has it, they have a new member with a suppressed power."  
"Re-really…?"  
Fakir nodded, "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Hear what?" She said playfully while he smiled and pointed at her. "But wait…" She continued.  
He gave her one those looks.

"What… what if they don't like me?"  
"The council? Pssh, I'm sure they'll like you. I mean I like you…as a friend." He said quickly.

Ahiru, being completely clueless, did not catch that last part because she was immediately paralyzed by seeing Mytho and Rue approaching. Granted they were wearing cloaks, but let's be honest… they stick out more than Jaden does in his stupid cloak. They quickly cut and turned through the crowd and reached Fakir before anyone even noticed.

"Alright Fakir, we're ready- Wait." Mytho said noticing Ahiru stiff with fear, "You're not one of the new gypsies brought from Emestress, right?"  
Ahiru completely lost all sense of thought at that moment. How do you speak again…?  
Finally, Ahiru mustered up enough brain power to shake her head 'no'.

"Ah, I see. And you are not from Earthland?"  
She shook her head again.  
By this point Mytho's eyes lit up, "You're a native from Gold Crown! That's great!" He said taking her hand and shaking it.

Ahiru thought she was going to die!  
What?  
How?  
Why?

She tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
Fakir put his hand on her shoulder again, "I'm sorry Mytho, Ahiru is just kind of shy sometimes…"

"Your name is Ahiru?" Rue asked with a smile.  
"Y…yes" She finally got out.  
"That's a lovely name."  
"Th… thank you…"  
"I promise will find a way to make this life easier, Ahiru. It's just hard to convince my older brothers to see the good you and those like you can do." Mytho's grip got tighter.  
"Older brothers…?"  
"Yes, Bradly and Makarov are my older brothers. Who knows, maybe someday I can find a way for you to meet them." He let go of her hand and looked to Fakir, "I think it's time we go."

"Yes sir."  
Mytho and Rue walked past them. Fakir quickly looked down Ahiru and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you later, okay?"  
She nodded as he ran off.

Ahiru quickly immersed herself back into the crowd, and as luck would have it, she ran into Jaden.  
"There you are!" He said letting relief wash over him, "What happened?" He said pulling her into a hug.  
"Um… just got lost in the crowd is all. Can you believe there's so many gypsies in this one place?"  
"I know. What do you think it all means?"

Ahiru kept quiet. If she told him what the reason was, he would suspect she was with Fakir. And she was NOT in the mood to hear him try to lecture her again!  
"I don't know. Maybe they're here for the Celestial festival?"

He shrugged and took her writs, "I think we better tell Mama Edel."  
Ahiru nodded in agreement.

* * *

The roar of the engine is heard throughout the ship. It's amazing how much metal echoes off of itself.  
Down past the engine room, Fakir is speaking to Mytho and Rue privately.

"Fakir we would like to speak to you about your status as Sargent."  
Fakir swallowed, Mytho sounded a little more on edge than usual.  
"Very well sir."

Rue intertied her fingers and rested her chin on them, "You see Fakir, you're one of the best men we have. You have excellent fighting technique, great stealth, and a well-educated mind. However, we feel you lack in resources and connections. The more wide spread you are, then more will be offered to you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes ma'am."

"We would like for you to expand your knowledge of the people at port." Mytho continued, "Do you know anyone who could possibly help you with that?"

Fakir's thoughts quickly went to a certain red headed gypsy.  
"Uh… yes sir, I do."  
"Excellent! Then we should expect you to work with this person as soon as possible!" Mytho now seemed more at ease.  
At least that was until the thought of his destination was upon him.  
"Fakir, you are dismissed."  
Fakir saluted his superiors and left the room. Mytho began massaging his temple when Rue took his hand.  
"What's wrong Mytho?"  
"I have a feeling Drosselmeyer and his sky pirates are going to end up being our responsibility."  
"Well then. We'll be the country that can actually take down a bunch of hoodlems on a stolen air ship." She said using her thumb to rub his hand, "It's not like they forced us to do something that horrible before…" Rue trailed off, trying to suppress the memories.  
"I know." He said placing his hand on top of her's.

* * *

A/N: Well, I am super glad to know that people really like this idea so far!  
Comments? Suggestions? Just want to say hi?

Thank you to:  
The Girl of Many Names  
Guest 1  
ariella219ash  
Guest 2  
Cillia-san  
and Ceres the star For your reviews!

Also thanks to:  
lil'peahqueen133  
and Ceres the star for Favoring the story

And thank you to:  
love angel moonlight  
ariella219ash  
Ceres the star  
and Batty Crash for following the story!


	3. Learning a little of everything

Chapter 3: Learning a little bit everything

All was quiet in the night sky.  
Even though the antigravity shell was activated, Drosselmeyer's ship still rocked with the wind.

All of his crew were asleep, except for Drosselmeyer and another man whose bare feet would echo throughout the walls making it seem almost impossible to keep quiet.

This man was Drosselmeyer's second in command. He was a man no older than 19. His long dark scraggly hair would have fallen in his face had he not tied most of it back. His fairly chiseled face could have fooled anyone into thinking he was a "good guy". However, noticing the scares and other injuries he was just so proud to show off, it was clear this young man had been thought a lot serving by Drosselmeyer's side.

He came up behind the captain, who at the moment was watching their new recruit.

"He awake?" The young man said stiffly.  
"No." Drosselmeyer says flatly, "Sleeps with his eyes open."

The young man shivered just looking at the shadowed figures blood red eyes.  
"You sure we can trust this guy?" The man asked his captain, "I mean, he just says he carries locked away power and we're just going to trust him?"

Drosselmeyer stroked his beard, "Envy, have ya' ever heard of a people who could breathe in shadows?"

Envy spat to the side, "Sounds like one of 'em gypsy legends, sir."  
Drosselmeyer laughed, "We ani't that much different from gypsies Envy. And if this guy plans on sticking around, ya' better start believin' in them."

* * *

The sun barely began to rise when Mytho and Rue's ship had arrived at Port. Funny thing, is that even at the beginning hours of the morning Port was still busy.

Mytho sighed while they pulled into the ship yard, "So much for trying a different approach. Now not only do we have to take care of gypsies, but now were on pirate duty."

Rue joined him at the arm, "We'll just have to make the most of it."  
Mytho kissed her head. She was right, this could be an opportunity to make Gold Crown stronger. For now, they just had to wait…

Fakir walked up behind the two, "Sir, we are at shore."  
"Thank you Fakir. And I hope you remember what I told you."  
"Yes sir."

Mytho and Rue disappeared in the crowd. Fakir merely stood and breathed in to fumes from the landing and departing ships. The air always tasted so disgusting, but it was the only air Fakir really trusted. Emestress and Earthland had their perks, but there was always something off about their way of life.

He scanned the crowd for threats as Mytho and Rue continued their way through until they were out of his line of sight.

And just at that moment, who better to come into his view than the certain gypsy he needed to talk to.  
However, he saw someone gripping her hand for dear life.

It was a boy not much younger than Fakir with short curly blonde hair and bright green eyes.  
However, he held onto Ahiru, refusing to let anything happen to her.

Ahiru's eyes met Fakir's. Her face brightened which made Fakir's heart skip.  
Ahiru quickly used her incredible flexibility and was able to slip right out of Jaden's grasp without his notice.

She ran up to meet him.  
"I was worried I wouldn't see you today."  
Fakir looked back at the boy she escaped from, "So who's that? Your boyfriend or something?"

She looked disturbed having heard this, "Jaden?! No, he's my brother."  
Fakir raised an eyebrow. "You don't look related."  
"Well…" Ahiru began to shift uncomfortably, "He's not really my brother. I was abandoned as a child. When I was three years old out in the city, I found him. He didn't have a family ether, because he also had an unnatural ability. We stuck together all this time. Protecting each other, surviving together, living… we did everything together for almost a year. By then, mama Edel found us and took us in as gypsies. We stood the trials, were given our stones, and made a living within that troupe." She fingered the gem that was centered at her hand, "But the funny thing about this gem, it was almost like a way into the family. But it always felt kind of off… as if cutting off more than usual…"

Fakir looked at Ahiru as if seeing her for the first time. He knew the life of a gypsy was hard but this… was just… unbearable. To think someone so young and hopeful could have to succumb to such a horrible past.  
"Ahiru… I-I had no idea…" He whispered.  
She brushed back a loose strand of hair and smiled, "But its okay now. I have a family and a home and…" she took his hand, "and I have you. What more could I need?"  
He smiled at her, "I guess that's true. Speaking of which, I need your help with something."

Ahiru gazed at him curiously, "What? A soldier in need of a gypsy's help? What is this world coming to?!" She said sarcastically.  
"Very funny," He responded, "Listen. Councilman Mytho said I need to learn more about Port and meet more people here in order to expand my knowledge. And since you know everything there is to know about Port… would you be willing to show me around?"

Ahiru gave him a mischievous smile, "You really want to know about Port?"  
"Yes, I do."  
Her smile softened as she took his hand, "Then we have a long day ahead of us!"

* * *

The day mostly consisted of avoiding Jaden, Ahiru pointing out different people and introducing certain ones to him, and even looking at certain merchandise.  
Oh, and Ahiru pulling Fakir all over the place.

"This is the last booth for today. But you still have a lot to learn." Ahiru said very much like a mother would.  
Fakir couldn't help but smile, "Yes ma'am."

This booth was off to the back and rather plain looking. Behind the counter was a man possibly in his early 40's. He looked like a rather gentle kind of man and everything around him was rather… primitive.  
In front of him was a collection of what looked like rocks.  
So… why did Ahiru what to show Fakir this?

"Karon!" She said running up to the booth.  
The man smiled at her, "Well hello there Ahiru. Glad to see you're still around. But I thought I saw Jaden asking about you. Haven't caused any trouble now, have we?"

Ahiru only smiled, "Do you really think I could cause any trouble?"  
Karon laughed, "I guess not." He looked up to see Fakir, "And who are you sir?"

Ahiru grabbed Fakir's arm and pulled him closer to the counter, "This is Fakir. He's a very good friend of mine."

"You befriended a soldier huh? Why am I not surprised."  
"So what do you make a trade for?" Fakir asked unsure of what else to say.

"These are rare and unique minerals. It's more popular with gypsies though. That's where most of my business lies. However, I do make a few weapons for the Navy. Take your pistol for example."

Fakir pulled out the gun and looked at it quizzically then back to the man who supposedly made it.  
"Who do you think crafted the barrel of that?" Karon continued, "Took severally days but that's what makes it last."

Fakir placed the pistol back into its holster and looked back at Ahiru, "You brought me to meet a raw materials merchant?"  
She nodded, "He's one of the only few who will actually let me approach their booth." She looked back at Karon, "By the way, has anyone bought the pearl?"  
"Pearl?" Fakir asked.

"No," Karon said reaching for a box underneath the counter.  
He pulled out a small metal box, and after setting off the lock, opened it to reveal a large pure white pearl. Ahiru's eyes went wide with wonder. It was clear that Ahiru was using all of her will power not to take the stone from its resting place and run off with it.

"One day I'll earn enough to trade it from you." She said wistfully.  
Fakir sighed heavily, completely unaware that the others were looking at him.

"Fakir," the gypsy girl asked, "Are you okay?"  
Fakir quickly landed back to reality upon hearing her voice, "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm fine."

Ahiru gave him an _of-course-you're-not-fine_ look.  
Fakir looked down, "Pearls just remind me of someone I lost…"

"What do you mean?"  
"I lost my mother in a fire a few years back. She used to talk a lot about pearls when I was younger. It used to make me feel happy to hear what she had to say. Now almost anything that has to do with her is just… unsettling."

Ahiru placed her hand on Fakir's arm, "I'm so sorry…But you know, there's an old gypsy tale that says pearls are a symbol from Heaven. So maybe… that's just her way of saying where she is right now to you."

Fakir's heart began to beat a little faster, and unknowing to either one of them, the gem around Ahiru's hand began to glow.

"Ahiru," Karon said breaking the silence, "Not to interrupt but, may I see that gem of yours?"  
The moment Ahiru moved her hand away from Fakir, the gem had stopped glowing. Karon looked at it carefully. He examined every angle that he could from it. There was nothing out of the ordinary, so why was it glowing earlier?

…Oh well. Not much can be done about something you know nothing about.

"Is something wrong?" You could hear the worry growing in Ahiru's voice.  
"No dear. Not at all." He said with a smile and returned the girl's hand, "Now is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you Mr. Karon."  
"Alright, take care now. And it was nice meeting you, Fakir."

The two walked away in silence unaware of what to do now that the day was almost over.  
After a while Fakir spoke.

"Thank you… for what you said back there."

She looked at him and smiled, "It was nothing, really. But I'm sure it's what you needed to know."  
"It was…"

The silenced passed over them again.  
"So… we have to do this again, right?" Fakir asked.  
"Of course, there's still A LOT of Port that you still need to see!"  
"Then I'll see you again?"

"Of course!"  
And with that, Ahiru left to go find Jaden.

* * *

A/N: Well there we go. That's another chapter.  
So how was this one? Okay? Too filler-ish?

Don't worry, I'll get to action/adventure soon. It just takes a while.  
Anyways, Thank you to:  
The Girl of Many Names  
BattyCrash  
Kriro-tone  
and dbzgtfan2004 for your wonderful reviews! I cannot tell you how happy I am that you like this story so far! :)

Also thanks to:  
The Girl of Many Names  
Kriro-tone  
maskedvigilanteprincess864  
and dbzgtfan2004 for following!

Until next time! I will see you soon!


	4. Just a Question

Chapter 4: Just a question

Ahiru and Fakir had been meeting and learning more and more about Port for the past 3 days. And each day they had been growing closer and closer. They stopped worrying so much about Jaden trying to find them since he had yet to do so.

"And this is the last one for today. That's the biggest trader from Emestress." Ahiru pointed, "He calls himself the Cat man or 'Mr. Cat'. He's very picky about who trades with him. He prefers the richer crowd, so he'll look down on everyone else. Rumor has it, he acts that way because he's lonesome and in want of a wife."

"I see. So we can't approach him?"  
"Oh no, we can approach. It doesn't mean he'll like it."

Silence passed over the two.  
"Say Fakir…" Ahiru seemed to be shifting nervously like she usually did.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, it's just a question. You know in about a week the Celestial Festival will be here. And I was just wondering… would you like to come?"

Fakir looked at her a little startled.  
Was she… asking him out?!  
A GYPSY asking a SOLDIER!?

That just… seemed so… unreal.  
Was he upset? No of course not! He really liked her regardless of who she was, but what would society think? How would things turn out? Was he willing to take that risk?  
If anything he was more than willing to go with her but… there was something in the way.

"I think I would, but I'm not too sure I'll make it on time. Besides, I hear there's a lot of dancing at those festivals, and I'm not much of a dancer."

"I bet you are. You just have to give it a cha-"  
"THERE YOU ARE!"

A voice over the crowd was heard.  
Ahiru knew that voice all too well… and she was not happy about it!

She cringed at hearing his sharp voice because she knew he was really ticked off to see her with Fakir.

Jaden stomped up to Ahiru and grabbed her wrist, "I think it's time we leave!" he said in a low growl, mostly towards Fakir.  
Jaden began to pull her away as Fakir watched, unsure of what to do.  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" Ahiru said while being pulled away.  
"No she won't!" Jaden snapped right after.

* * *

On the way back, Jaden constantly tried speaking to Ahiru who just seemed to shut out every word he spoke. And the more she kept doing that, the more his patience was fleeting. What would it take to get through to this girl?! You can only wait on a girl you like for so long before you snap…

"If you're going to keep pouting, your pretty little face will get stuck like that." He said a little flatly.  
"It wouldn't be like this if you hadn't treated me like a child…" She muttered.

"I wouldn't have to if you had stopped talking to that dangerous man."  
"That 'dangerous man' is my friend whom you know nothing about! You only call him that because he's a soldier!" She twisted her hand free from his grasp and quickly grabbed hold of his wrist, pressing onto the pressure point and making him fall to his knees while he moaned in pain.

"I don't see why you could hate someone you know nothing about!" Ahiru continued, "But I guess anything is possible with how foolish people can be."

She let go of his wrist.  
"Oh please, from what I was hearing, he was trying to find a nice way to tell you no. He's afraid of what everyone will think if they see you two together. That's something so old fashioned that even people like us are afraid of it."  
"That's not true! If technology can advance, why can't people? I see nothing wrong with it."  
"Yeah, but does he see anything wrong with it? I'm telling you Ahiru, stick with your own kind. No one is afraid of that."  
"So you're saying to just forget everything with Fakir and stay with our troupe? I just can't do that! And I won't have to because he will come!"

Jaden slowly stood up. "Well weather he does or doesn't, you should at least consider what I said. Stick to those close to you! Take me for example. You know I know more about you than anyone else. You know I'll be there to look out for you… maybe even dance with you."

Ahiru only looked at him. He was really going to try this? He had to be dreaming if he thought that line was going to work!  
"I don't really see that happening Jaden. I'm already close with Fakir any way." Ahiru said a little flatly, "And besides, even if he didn't show up, dancing with you would be… well kind of strange."  
"Strange?"  
"Well… you're like a brother to me. And I don't really see myself dancing with my brother."

"So, you're completely set on being seen with this man?!"  
"We have been seen in public for four days now."  
"They probably thought he was arresting you!"  
"No they didn't Jaden! What do you know about how people think?"  
It took all of Jaden's strength not lash out at Ahiru. This girl was really driving him up the wall! What would it take to make this girl see things straight!

"Whatever," His said quietly, "Let's just get back to camp. We're almost there…"

The two walked the rest of the way in silence until they finally reached the hidden camp where they were quickly greeted by the twins.

"Hello guys!"  
"You're back early!"  
"And what was-"  
"All that shouting?"

Ahiru and Jaden stole a look from one another then quickly turned away and crossed their arms.  
"Doesn't matter." Ahiru said holding back her anger.

"It sure doesn't look that way." Hermia stated.  
"Why don't you talk to the girl who tried asking a soldier to come to the Celestial festival!" Jaden said very tersely.  
"You did what?!" The twins shouted at Ahiru.  
"I tried inviting Fakir to the Celestial festival. But he wasn't too sure if he would make it…" Ahiru gave a whistful tone.  
"He's not coming." Jaden frowned, "The Celestial festival is a GYPSY tradition in order to keep in touch with the spirits that may walk among us. Not a place where soldiers can meet with gypsies!"  
"The festival is welcome to anyone!" Ahiru snapped, "You're just acting this way because you don't like soldiers!"

"So what! You shouldn't even be near people like that! You're willing to risk traditional views and your own safety for the sake of one man you _think _you know so well!?"

The two stared each other down.  
"Well maybe I am." Ahiru tone remained firm.  
"Have it your way then! But when he puts you in danger, and I get you out of it, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so!'"

The two stormed off as the rest of the troupe gathered around.  
Femio took in the air around Jaden as he passed him and placed his hand on the nearest flower, a rose.  
The moment his finger touched the pedals, the red was soon dissolved into a bright green. He looked at the now oddly colored rose with disgust, picked it, and joined everyone else.

"Well it seems our Jaden is in a bit of jealously." He said presenting the rose to everyone.  
"So it would seem," Edel said.

"Mama Edel," Lillie began, "Why does Jaden stay with us, -"  
"when he's clearly not happy?" Pique finished.

Lysander only laughed, "Isn't it obvious? It's because Ahiru is here."  
"Because of-"  
"Ahiru?"

"Of course. They've known each other since they were little. Those two are practically family. Plus I think he has a bit of a crush on her." Lysander said, playfully jabbing one of the twins in the ribs causing them both to laugh.  
"Well even if he does," Hermia began, "He has a funny way of showing it. I wouldn't exactly call that little display liking someone."  
Lysander moved over towards his wife and put his arm around her, "True, but wasn't I like that once with you?"

Hermia laughed, "I remember. But you didn't yell at me like that."  
"Well their young." Femio said with glee, "It'll take time before they figure all this out. I think they would be good together. But as long as that soldier is in Ahiru's life, Jaden won't be able to say anything about how he feels. He'll be too busy trying to keep those two apart."

"And obviously Ahiru doesn't see the things how Jaden sees them." Edel went on, "She's held a tight bond with Jaden, but lately that bond has been loosened. And I believe the more Jaden keeps pushing her, the more she will begin to resist and most likely push back."

"It's got to be that soldier's fault!" Lysander spat, "He's probably filling her head with ideas to start rebelling against the gypsy way of life! How much longer before she starts fighting with us?!"

"Lysander don't like soldiers –zura?" Uzura said while toddling over to her mother to pick her up.  
Edel took the child into her arms, "We don't know that Lysander. For all we know, he could be asking her to teach him of our ways. You don't know a person until you really understand them. And besides, Ahiru knows how to get out of things when it turns bad, so I trust her judgment."

"I guess you're right, Mama Edel." Lysander sighed, "Ahiru is a smart girl."

Unknown to everyone else, Jaden had been listening to this conversation. His heart sank having heard that his family was not on his side about Fakir. But what really rattled his cage was hearing them actually allow Ahiru to be near that man! I mean really?! Doesn't anyone see the mess Ahiru is getting herself into!

And he was NOT jealous! Femio didn't know what he was talking about!  
Whatever, he was still going to find a way to look after Ahiru and protect her from that soldier!

* * *

A/N: Wow! This one took a while. But here it is!  
I know another kind of filler-ish chapter, but I promise you give it a little time, the action will come, I swear!

And I give my thanks to:

The Girl Of Many Names for reviewing,  
RandomDalmatian326, Balletjen, LuckyGingerCat, and Shiro-Tenshi-Chan for following  
And Balletjen, charlesie, and Shiro-Tenshi-Chan for favoring!

You guys are wonderful!  
Questions? Comments? Ideas? Want to say hi?

Let me know!


End file.
